Half Commoner
by kimimorakiri246
Summary: With a new face, comes a new life story, and with a new life story, comes new life memories. There's a new face at Ouran, and she comes with her own story and her own memories. Befriended with the Host Club, new memories are made and old ones revealed.
1. Chapter 1: A Mist Settles Upon Ouran

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (I'm just another yearning fan)

**On a more personal note:** This is my first fanfic and my grammar's kinda bad so excuse me for anything weird. If lots of people don't like the pairing than I will think about it. Otherwise plz enjoy and gimme tips!

**Chapter 1**

'We'll be arriving soon, miss,' the driver noted.

'Hai,' the girl replied, spaced out.

The limo passed through the scenic roads on the way to Ouran. The girl has been both awaiting and dreading this day. Mostly dreading. How would she fit in? It's like a jigsaw puzzle; their notches are just too different to fit together with hers. She's not exactly used to prissy life because her mother's a … well never mind that; her father's a baron but she doesn't live with him enough to know baron life (a.k.a. prissy life). The only time she ever learned any etiquette or "richie lessons", is once when it was for her uncle's birthday gala. Even with those lessons, she messed up; unknowingly (and unmannerly) gulping down some extremely bitter tea and spitting it all over the food in shock. That was just a two hour party. How would she be able to survive Ouran where'd she be spending most of the day? At least her cousins will be there… and _him_…. But, … still…. _Pressure building…._

'NO!!,' the troubled girl exploded, 'I won't let those things stand in the way; I will attend Ouran no matter what!' The girl smiles proudly and adds the all-time, uplifting phrase, 'I will achieve my goals!! AH HA HA HA!' _And laughs maniacally…._

_Cricket chirping…._

_Sweatdrop._

'Um, miss?'

'Yes?'

'Please put your seat belt back on.'

She slowly slid back down from her random outburst. Calmed down and slightly embarrassed (just slightly), she rolled down the window, closed her eyes, and let the morning mist caress and cool her face. _I'll just try my best, _she thought gently and left it that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'We're here, miss,' the blank-faced driver said, opening the door.

The girl stepped out, yawned, and quickly rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes. She opened them again and winced at the flash of bright sun. _Friggin' dim limo. _Sleepy mode is not the best of times for her. It runs through the whole family. After she adapted to the light, she looked around slowly. Her expression changed from sour, blank, to a this-is-pretty-impressive-but-I'm-not-gonna-let-it-show, look. She was doing a bad job of it, though; her mouth was increasing its struggled wiggle, and she was sweatdropping from the struggle. Finally, she let out a deep sigh. Slowly, shielding her eyes from the sun (and maybe even saluting), she looked up at Ouran with a big sparkling grin slapped on her face. 'APPROVED,' the mood-swingy, cosplaying teen exclaimed. Little does she know, that grin will be soon smeared off.

From the shadows of the prestigious columns, someone was watching her. He sneered at the childish mini-show she put on and made his way to 'greet' the new arrival.

'Welcome to Ouran, Kiriame,' a cold voice said, full of utter disgust, from behind her. Kiriame didn't need to even look to know who it was. She would have done exactly that; walk away without a look, but due to the new mannerly environment she was in, she turned around slowly, gritting her teeth to suppress her own disgust. She managed a sour (sour than drinking pure lemon juice sour) smile. 'Good afternoon, onii-chan,' she said in a steely, sickly-sweet, voice. Kiriame's brother tensed, clutching his fist tightly and digging his nails in deeply to stay in control.

'Please keep with the formality, Kiriame'

'As you wish, _Rei-senpai,'_

She snickered at the annoyance she causes her brother. That is, her half-brother….

'Kiriame," he notes, and leaves cruelly without a farewell. _Pssh. What formality? _She thinks to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Thank you, thank you,' Kiriame said and shut the door of the student vice principal's office, coming back from the usual drill you go through when coming to a new school. _The student vice principal even has his own office. The real leaders don't even care to meet the newbie. That makes me feel _real_ good, _she thinks sourly to herself. 'Where are those damn cousins of mine,' she mutters as she wanders down the hallway, 'They didn't even bother to come greet me this morning….' _Oh wait, that's right!_ She reaches into the pocket of her irritable, dizzying yellow, 'uniform', remembering the memo her cousins gave her.

To: M. Kiriame,

You are specially invited to:

The Third Music Room for a complimentary free welcoming session.

From: The Host Club

' "Host Club",' she questions herself, putting a hand on her hip, ' "Host Club?!" ' She looks at the memo again. _Geez, even their memos are formal and prissy, _She thinks randomly, rolling her eyes. By the by, she gets to the doors of the Third Music Room, getting lost here and there, successfully communicating with the richies and getting help. Now she faces those grand pearly-pink doors….

_Silence…._

_Doki, Doki,…_

_Why is it so quiet and suspenseful? Giving me the creeps. _Hands sweaty, she grips the handles… and opens the doors…

_Whoosh. _

'Welcome,' she hears a group saying, while she's blinded by a rush of light and rose petals.

Standing before her are seven young men.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A young lady enters the Third Music Room, looking exasperated. The Host club says their usual charming welcome. The girl walks in, putting a finger cutely on her curious and surprised slightly open mouth and puts her other arm behind her back. She looks around the room with icy-crisp, spring-green, eyes. Her hair flows down her shoulder and to her elbow in a rippling, dark-earth colored, silk curtain. She is just a half-a-tone lighter than Haruhi and other girls, but that's only if you look closely. Her bangs part to one side. They are long (up to her chin if you flattened them out), but curved uniquely to the side so that it exposes both eyes while still covering her forehead. Supposedly the work of bobby pins. Before meeting the eyes of the group, she looks at the other guests.

_Target sighted: girl looking to the side. Opening: front. _Tamaki goes over his data, cosplaying a military soldier in his head. Time for his signature move. He lunges forward; the turned, smooth cheek getting closer and closer. Just about he was to sweep her off her feet and hold her pretty face close to his to say the charmer line of the day, she turns around, and steps aside unexpectedly in a blink of an eye.

_Fwwp! _And….

Slow motion:

_Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boom,_

'Eh?'

In mid-fall, he paws at the air that so suddenly replaced the girl, reaching for something to grab.

_Thud, _and dust rises from the twitching body of the lord. Beside him is the young lady, closing her eyes with ha-ha grin on her face. She suddenly becomes serious, and starts scanning the group.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Smiley twins, four-eyes, pretty boy (no really, he looks like a girl), _pause, Kiriame looks down to her side, to the twitching body of some blond guy who was about to jump her, _perverted blond guy, and…._ Finally she spots them. 'Mori-senpai!' she calls out to her blank-faced cousin, '… HANI-SENPAI!!' She races toward her cute, childish 18 year old cousin. They hug cutely, faces lit up with joy.

'Hani-senpai, I'm here!'

'CAKE, Kiri-chan?'

'First thought on your mind… hai, … I…have… CAKE!!'

'Yay, La La La…,' Hani starts singing happily, clutching his pink bunny while starting to dance at the sound of cake.

The two cousins laugh, and dance together in their innocent childish way. 'Hello, Kiriame-chan,' Mori-senpai says approaching her. Still laughing and a little relieved from school issues at the sight of her cousins, Kiriame replied, 'Hee, hee… huh?'

'Trip okay?'

'Oh, hai, clears throat, it was fine.'

'That's good.'

'….Why are you wearing a… toga?'

Just now she realized her cousins were dressed as Greeks. _Okay…_

'Kiri-chan!,' Hani-senpai calls in his sweet, sing-song voice, 'Come meet the Host Club!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Host Club?'

Facing Kiriame are the group of seven boys, looking at her with serene faces and wearing their own versions of Greek clothing.

'Kiriame, this is Ootori Kyouya,' _Mori-senpai points to the young man wearing glasses, holding a laptop under one arm, with dark black (with a hint of olive) hair and dark eyes._

'Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru,' _points to the orange haired, wild yellow-eyed, twins._

'Suou Tamaki,' _points to the perverted blond guy sitting as regally as he could with a damaged ego and trying to avoid my eyes._

'And Fujioka Haruhi,' _Finally, Mori-senpai points to the pretty boy, the one who looks like a girl; The one with large, sparkling, warm-brown eyes and dark chocolate hair._

'I hope you find everything acceptable… um… What's your name?' questions Haruhi.

'Kiriame, M-Morinozuka Kiriame,' Kiriame replied, stumbling over her name in the middle of processing Haruhi's girlishness.

'Morinozuka? Mo-ri-no-zu-ka.' Haruhi recited, breaking it up,' Oh, are you a relative of Mori-senpai?'

'H-Hai,' _Still processing, _'H-He's my….' _Processing at 50 percent, ' … cousin…'_

'Um…'

Kiriame was gaping at Haruhi with wide eyes, taking in all the girly movements and features she has.

'Um…..,'

_Awkward silence…._

'WHERE'S THE CAKE, KIRI-CHAN??' Hani-senpai cries and charges over to Kiriame, unable to hold his longing much longer, 'YOU SAID YOU BROUGHT CAKE!!'

'Ha?!'

Hani-senpai runs into Kiriame, and tips her off balance. She falls, and brushes Haruhi who is only a feet or two away. Haruhi catches her and finds her stiff … and warm…. Slowly, Kiriame looks up, with surprised blank eyes and big red splotches on her cheeks. It was like she's steaming, _fweeeeee, _and the red splotches grew to a complete mask of crimson as she met Haruhi's glittering eyes. 'Are you okay?' Haruhi asks sweetly, making it worse. 'H-Ha… H-Hai,' Kiriame managed weakly, holding herself. She hobbles up slowly, stands still for awhile, and in a sudden motion, runs out into the hall….

'Sorry, Kiri-chan!'

'Do ya think….'

'Maybe….'

'Always happens this way….'

'She found out Haruhi's a –'

_The door slams._

_pant pant_

………………………_Fujioka's a girl ………………………………_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_The next day…._

Kiriame faces the doors again, the same doors that she opened yesterday to meet the eccentric host club and its weird, girl host. _Guess they offer yuri, too. Hee…. _She laughs quietly at this little comment, hoping it will ease her uneasiness. Finally, after standing in front of the doors for awhile, preparing herself for any more weirdness that might show up, she opens the door. A flash of light, a breeze of flower petals….

'Welcome….'

'Oh, if it isn't, Kiriame-san,' Tamaki says, who obviously recovered his ego, 'what brings you here?'

'I – '

' – You came here for your free session didn't you?' Tamaki smiles slyly, who apparently is devising another charmer tactic (after his signature failed), 'well….' He points to the host club group, smiling smiles that make the heart pound….

'Who do you want?' He starts pointing out the eligible members one by one….

'Hikaru, Kaoru, who come in a pair, not very fun, no _alone _time'

'Hey….'

'Kyouya, but his only love is money,'

'Huh?'

'Or, the charmer, the one who focuses on _you_, the best, m – '

'- Haruhi!'

'MAH?!'

'Kiri-chan….?'

'Hmmm…. (long as we make money),'

'Don't worry, we have each other Kaoru…'

'Hikaru…'

'What? Um,' Haruhi sweatdrops, _Didn't think she was that kind of person, _and reacts no further.

'She does know what the host club does right?' Tamaki questions in a panicked and appalled tone to Kyouya, 'Mori?' He looks at Mori-senpai for answers. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai both shake their head at the same time and shrug.

'Ha…..,' Tamaki gives up in his idiotic, warming way.

'Well, this way then, madam.'

Haruhi and Kiriame are seated at a table with cups of tea and Kiriame with a smirk on her face. Haruhi acts with no emotion whatsoever. 'I'm surprised that you're not surprised,' Kiriame said slyly. 'Oh, well, I'm used to it,' Haruhi dismissed not looking up from mixing her tea. Kiriame eyes her suspiciously. She bursts out laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'Hee, it's just that, everyone is eyeing me so strangely now,' she points to the group obviously spying on her. Then in a hushed voice, 'I just chose you to talk, really, but this is amusing,' she adds with a laugh.

'Hee, oh I see,' Haruhi smiles.

'Better you than spending time with guys I don't know; that would just be awkward,' Kiriame openly notes.

'Finally, another sensible person around here….' Haruhi rolls her eyes.

'Hee… So tell me, why are you pretending to be a guy? Or the Host club really does offer yuri...'

'Ha ha… No, it's not like that, no one else but you, the Host club, and a few other people know I'm a girl.' Haruhi puts her hands in her lap and sighs, 'I'm working for the Host club to pay off this debt for breaking a vase.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'How much do you have left?'

'Actually… I don't have any left….'

'… Then why?'

'Why what?'

'Why are you still working?' Kiriame asks her, confused.

'I – ' Haruhi freezes and looks down, she never really thought of why she still worked, and as long as she still worked she didn't care why…. Confusing.

'Because… Because… '

'Because she's happy here with her handsome friends, right? Because we're a family.' Tamaki-senpai says, suddenly hovering behind the couch where they sat.

'Yeah,' Haruhi says smiling gently at Tamaki, 'Yeah….'

'Because of all the fun adventures we go on,'

'Because of all the struggles we go through together,'

'Because of all the fun we have,'

'Because of all the laughter,'

Stepping forward one by one, the Host club, finds for Haruhi, the words she were looking for.

Kiriame looks from Haruhi to the faces of the hosts, one by one, with an unreadable expression. Now she looks at the whole group together, smiling warm smiles as sweet Host club memories flash through their minds.

'I see,' Kiriame concludes, and smiled along with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Make Room For More Drama!

**Chapter 2**

_Lunch_

'Hoi!,' Hikaru cries over to the wandering, lost-looking, Kiriame. She looks at him, waving and motioning her to where the Host club was sitting. She smiles, and paces over.

'Hello, Host club.' She plops down in between Hikaru and Haruhi. She looks at the table she's sitting and a cloud comes over her. _Even their lunch tables are all antique-y and ornate. _Haruhi looks at her expression.

'Ha, ha!' She laughs.

Kiriame looks at Haruhi in wonder (open mouth, eyes wide, an expression that says 'huh, what?'). Then her mouth tugs up in the corners and she starts laughing, too.

'Hee, hee.'

'I don't get it,' Hikaru says.

'Insiders' joke,' Kaoru dismissed, of course sitting next to Hikaru.

Hikaru just smiles on the laughing pair, a smile that says 'eh heh?' Like the smile a little kid gives when someone's scolding him/her, scratching their head in 'yeah, sorry 'bout that.' A guilty sort of quirky smile, with more charm, quirkiness, and charisma, and barely no guilt. A lot of words take to describe a unique, warming, smile like that. Kaoru catches this, cup up to his mouth, and eyebrows raised in question. Then he closes his eyes. _Hikaru…? _

'I want more!!' Haruhi and Kiriame-san both slam their bowls down in unison.

'How do fit all that food in such a delicate little body?' Tamaki says, eye twitching at all the empty dishes in front of him.

'This food is delicious!' Kiriame cries, between mouthfuls.

'Mm hm, mm hm,' Haruhi agrees, mouth full of some expensive delicacies.

'B-but, I don't get it,' Tamaki stands and points at Kiriame-san, like a tattling kid, 'I understand why commoner Haruhi enjoys Ouran food - because she never ate high-end cuisine before - but you, It's like you really haven't been eating rich people food either!'

'You're right, I haven't,' Kiriame says matter-of-factly, closing her eyes.

'I don't get it, don't tell me you're another commoner scholarship student, too!' Tamaki exclaims, leaning into Kiriame face.

'What's wrong with being a scholarship student?' Haruhi mumbles inaudibly, looking sideways.

'No, I'm not, my father sent me here,' Kiriame snaps her eyes open and meets Tamaki's face (which is only half a foot away),'you know, Morinozuka Onbinkingu, CEO of Nadakai Battle Inc.?'

'Ho?'

'Hai, Kiriame-san's father is the CEO of Nadakai Battle Inc., the main company that directs and holds most of all tournaments and anything fighting related.' Kyouya said, already soliciting her background information on his laptop.

'Fighting runs deep in the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families, doesn't it?' Haruhi rolls her eyes yet again, to the left now.

There is silence as the group waits for more info (especially Tamaki).

_Tap tap tap, bing._

'Oh what's this?' Kyouya says, apparently finding some juicy info, 'It's something on your mother.'

_Scrape, slam_

Kiriame suddenly stands up, a shadow over her eyes and her chair toppled over; she's stiff and still. She had stopped eating a while ago; sitting all quiet and solemn while Kyouya informed the others about her background.

'Excuse me,' she says coldly, and runs out the door.

'What's that all about?' The twins question in unison. Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, and Kyouya-senpai, are the only ones who don't look in wonder. The rest are wondering.

'Kyouya-senpai, was it something you said?' Haruhi asks, 'Is it something on laptop?'

'Yeah, what does it say?'

_Click!!_

Kyouya slams the laptop shut. He smiles, 'Oh nothing, just some random stuff, she must of just run off to go use the bathroom.'

The group was still…. Tamaki bursts out laughing.

'Of course; all that food has got to go somewhere!' Everyone starts laughing at the drama that had just been caused by _that_.

Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kyouya glance at each other in a speechless conversation. They nod.

_That wasn't the real reason….of why she ran away…._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

'Hikaru, Kaoru?' Haruhi asks, walking into class 1a after lunch, 'Kiriame-san wasn't back yet for the rest of lunch.'

'Hmmm….. Guess she must of ate A LOT!!' Hikaru says, snickering.

'I guess,' Haruhi says with a veneer smile, covering her worry.

'…. Haruhi…,' Hikaru says, effected by Haruhi's worry, 'Don't worry, she'll be back.'

'Her classes start today, don't they?' Kaoru breaks the gentle aura between Hikaru and Haruhi,' There's a good chance she'll be in our class.'

'- Class, please welcome our new transfer.'

Kiriame walks in as the sensei recites this cliché. Kaoru gives his brother the told-you-so look and Hikaru just shrugs whatever. Haruhi looks relieved. The teacher assigns Kiriame a seat in front of Kaoru and next to Haruhi. She sits down without a word. Hikaru scans over her, trying to read if everything's okay, for the sake of the worried Haruhi. She's as vivid and icy as ever. Then his expression darkens in the process of checking her over. There was something wrong, a slight faintness to her usually piercing eyes. _She looks…. Tired…. _

'Emotionally,' Hikaru mumbles the last bit of his thoughts.

Haruhi, gifted in reading thoughts and emotions herself, says, 'Hai, she does.' She responds to Hikaru's thoughts. Hikaru looks at her, reads her, and looks away.

He hides his impressed 'Hikaru' smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Welcome….. Oh it's Kiriame-san.'

'Hello everyone!!' Kiriame comes in the Third Music Room, with all her freshness back, holding several boxes of who-knows-what.

_Fwwwp!_

_Screech stop,_

_Swipe, swipe, swipe_

And the boxes are gone. Kiriame drops her arms which had been holding the boxes just five seconds ago and comments, 'Enjoy!'

The group turns to Hani-senpai, already gorging himself on cakes Kiriame-san brought in the boxes.

'Fwanks Kifi-chan!' Hani-senpai thanks cutely with his mouth full.

'So what brings you here today?' Hikaru asks.

'That's my line,' the king mumbles.

Kiriame-san turns her eyes to him. She gazes into the lord's deep-ocean blue eyes. Just now she noticed how radiant he really was…. Too bad that's not enough to charm _her_.

'Please stop coming randomly for no reason.'

'Psshh. Says who?'

'Says me,' mumble mumble

Then dramatically:

'I have a reason…..' pause, 'This Host club,' eyeing everyone steadily, 'I plan to be a part of it!' She concludes.

'Eh?'

'I come to the conclusion that my cousins will be spending most of their time here,' She says boss style, 'And I, plan to spend most of my time with them.'

'W-what?' Tamaki argues, 'We already have enough girls here on the staff, Renge-san took the assistant managerial role already and Haruhi doesn't count because she's considered a guy; but _you_, we have no positions for you! This is a _Host_ club!'

Kiriame-san stands unfazed.

'Tell me, the reasons why prestigious schools like this are set up.' Kiriame says with a piercing gaze; icy eyes boring into your mind.

'Well, uh,' Tamaki hesitates, then more sternly, 'So there's a place where rich people can find and be with other rich people.'

'Why is that? Why are the rich people singled out into a certain school? What compels people to go to prestigious schools like Ouran?'

'Because…. Because….'

'Because of the friends you make,' Kiriame-san answers for Tamaki, importantly, 'because the friends you make _here_ are with other rich people, other rich people expected to become great company holders and generally, important people.' She continues sternly, 'By attending these prestigious schools, you make friendships with those people; the friendships you make here will turn into mutual friendships in the long end, which assist a lot in your whatever business or company. That is the main reason why Ouran exists.'

The club is speechless, appalled that someone who doesn't eat fine cuisine, the daily food of the barons, knows so much about the baron education and business world.

Everything is tensed. Then more relaxed:

'I just want to create those friendships,' she says softly now, 'I want to join this world of laughter you guys share. I want to laugh and share memories, too' The group looks at her. She's smiling warmly and gently, eyes closed and cold aura diminished.

Tamaki smiles.

'You should have just asked.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Let's see.' Tamaki paces.

It is day three at Ouran and now Tamaki decides a placement for Kiriame. _Says it's too awkward for the other guests to have a lost-looking girl lingering around while they're in their sessions. Says it's violates their privacy. Privacy, the last thing I'd think you'd get from around here. _She's thinking to herself as Tamaki lectures on about how important something is. She suddenly freezes.

'Do I really look LOST to you?' She points out (randomly), irritated at this comment she just remembered Tamaki made.

'Huh?' Tamaki stops his pacing and raises an eyebrow.

'Nothing. Continue.'

'Well, so what we can place you as is…. Activity advisor!' Dun duh!

'Huh?' Obviously not paying attention.

'…. Since you're a girl, you can advise the club on new themes and club activity ideas that our guests might like. You can advise from costumes to merchandise. All areas open.'

'…. That sounds good…. Yeah, that's great!!' She checks the clock.

'Eeep! Got to go somewhere. See ya all later!' She's gone in a flash.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Where were you?' asks Haruhi, who is waiting for Kiriame with the twins.

'Oh, just attending a personal conference about an issue.' Kiriame says unimportantly.

'Oh well everyone's outside, playing together. Let's go.' Hikaru says.

For a moment Kiriame observed Hikaru and thought about his comment. She knows he just said it and it doesn't not meaning anything (like saying, hello), but little did he know, it had a big impact on her. When she was young and even up until this day, people rarely even asked her if she wanted to play or come along. People didn't even talk to her. She was invisible. A ghost that pierced everyone with her icy eyes; eyes that could read you like a book, and this unnerved them. The eccentricness of her, the way she fantasizes a lot and tends to speak things out randomly. The tendency to creep people out by her stares (reading spells).

She's intimidating. She's different.

_Hikaru didn't just ask, 'Would you like to come?' and make you feel like your intruding; he said, 'Let's go' as in you're already invited. I... _Kiriame holds that comment deep in her heart. She was thinking about this as she was hiding with Haruhi in an alcove she called her 'secret place'. They were playing kicking cans.

'Kiriame?' Haruhi asks after awhile.

'Hai?'

'What did the teacher mean when she said you were a transfer, I mean, where were you before?'

'I was in Seijou High before, in Okinawa.'

'Seijou? Isn't that a normal school?'

'Hai, it is.' Kiriame answers, laughing at Haruhi's surprised tone.

'Why'd you transfer here?'

'Because of "mutual relationships" (referring to the great Kiriame-Tamaki lecture); I came here to develop them.' She reveals, 'My mother sent me here; I used to live with her in Okinawa, she owns a cosmetic company there.'

'Why do you only live your mother?'

'My father lives here, with the rest of the Morinozukas. His headquarters are here. He often travels a lot so I don't see him much. That's why I live with my mother. She didn't want me to get too prissy; she says she doesn't want me to grow up taken things for granted.'

'That's why you attended a normal high?'

'Yeah, it's not bad really.'

'I know. I used to go to normal school before I got a scholarship to Ouran.'

_A scholarship student? No wonder she's a little different from the rest of the students here. _Kiriame gives Haruhi one of her long reading-you stares while she thinks.

'So why Ouran all of a sudden?'

Kiriame closes her eyes and opens them again slowly.

_Her eyes, they are faded again._

'My father is impressed with my business skills and he plans on moving me up to the heir.'

'Moving you up?'

'I have a brother, who goes to this school actually, he's in his graduate year, so he's probably in Mori-senpai's and Hani-senpai's classes. He was originally the heir by age but my father noticed me of mind.'

'I see….'

_Rustle_

'Heh?' Haruhi and Kiriame both said at the noise.

Out came the host from the hiding place. 'Found you!!' They said.

'Haa ha ha!' Kiriame laughs.

'Let's go back,'

The Host club and their new member head back to the music room where more idiosyncrasy awaits.

Kiriame trails behind. All the sound there is is the tapping of their feet down the hallway.

_Tok, tok, tok_

After awhile, Kiriame asks softly, not looking up…

' For how long….?'

'Long enough….'

The voice that answers is Hikaru's.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization and Answers?

**Chapter 3**

'Hikaru, Kaoru!' Kiriame beckons over.

'I need to talk to you.'

Kiriame leads the twins out for a private conference. It's still the third day, but the next day is Saturday, a day off. It's the evening and people are going home for the weekend.

'Kiriame's up to something sneaky!!' Tamaki informs Kyouya in that tattle-y tone again.

After a few minutes they come out, nodding and laughing. The twins sure seem excited about something. Her limo drives up, she waves, and she's off.

So is everyone else.

'Hikaru, what are you thinking of?' Kaoru asks, disturbed by his brother's space cadet spells.

'Huh?'

Kaoru frowns.

'Oh sorry, Kaoru.' Hikaru said, pulling his brother in close, 'Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm just thinking about…. The 'outfit'.' Hikaru lies. Kaoru knows it. He's thinking about Haruhi. This makes him feel… weird… a feeling he never had before…. Something to do with green?

Hikaru was thinking of Haruhi, the way she smiles so understandingly, the way she's the first person to tell him and his brother apart. But…. What about Kiriame; she's so piercing and icy…. Odd and scary, would be some words. He chuckles. _I'm one to talk. _She has a repelling aura, like he and his brother had when they were younger some years back. The way she looks at you, like a scientists looks at an undiscovered species of organism. But... Haruhi….

_I feel a yearning for Haruhi…. Do I dare think it? Do I really? Am I really in – _

'_- love?' _Hikaru speaks his thoughts out loud again.

'What?' Kaoru asks, then more disturbed, 'love…?!'

'Oh…. I was just wondering if Kiriame will love the design.'

Kaoru raises an eyebrow. The he laughs.

'Of course she will!!'

Hikaru smiles, but it fades quickly. He remembers what he overheard about Kiriame during playing kicking cans.

'How did she know our oka-san was Yuzuha Hitachiin, a fashion designer?'

'Guess our oka-san's gotten pretty famous.'

'I thought I heard her say her mom owns a cosmetics company. Doesn't mother use only this special type of brand for her models?'

_When did ya hear that? _Kaoru thinks but then says, 'Yeah…. I see what you're planning…. Oka-san!!'

'Oka-san!!'

'I'm sorry, but you're mother is not here,' their maids said, 'We could call her for you, though.'

_Beep, beep, beep_

'Hello?'

'Oka-san!!'

'Hai, Hikaru, Kaoru?'

'Oka-san, what makeup brand do you use?'

'Heh? Oh I use Mabushii cosmetics. They're the best. Why all of a sudden Hikaru, Kaoru?'

'Ne, there's transfer in our class, and her mother's a cosmetics company owner.'

'Oh? So?'

'Nevermind, we'll go look it up on the internet. Bye Oka-san!' Beep.

_Tap, tap, tap, click._

'Here, Mabushii cosmetics company website.'

'What does it say?'

'Some advertisements and… Here!'

' "Company store owner, the ever radiant Yamato Mabushii herself".'

'Oh, too bad…. It's Yamato (not Morinozuka)….'

'Sure looks like Kiriame, though.'

They observe the picture of the company owner, _She has the same piercing eyes…. It must be her mother…. But... Yamato?_

Mabushii-san had light eggplant, shiny, purple hair, and those green eyes. The picture was with their mother, standing side by side as the best of friends.

'Well, Kaoru, that's that.' Hikaru leans back out of the chair folding is arms and stretching, still in his blue and orange, gingham pajamas.

'Hai, let's get started on our request.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Oto-san?'

'Hai, Kiriame.'

'How long do I have to stay here?'

'Until you graduate.'

'…. Oto-san?'

'Hai, Kiriame.'

'How long are you going to stay here, with me?'

_Sigh. _

'Kiriame, I'm sorry to say, but I have to leave on Monday to go Brazil and oversee a tournament there. Don't be sad Kiriame, your onii-chan will be here with you.'

Kiriame threw her father an, are-you-kidding-me, look.

'I know you and your onii-chan don't get along, but try your best to be nice to him. He is a little mad that I plan to place him partnered to you in the future but he can't except that; he wants power to himself, that child.'

Kiriame doesn't say a word. Oto-san was tired. The troubles of the business doesn't faze him; a heavy-set man with a boss look about him, with dark-earth colored hair just like Kiriame's and midnight blue eyes. He had a kind face and heart, and a kingly demeanor, (now you know why his name is Onbinkingu), it would seem to take a lot to make him falter. Yet, his daughter's unhappiness sinks straight through to his heart.

'Oto-san?'

'I'm sorry, Kiriame.'

'Don't be.'

'You're unhappy.'

'That's where you're wrong oto-san.'

'Huh?'

'I am happy. I found friends. I could just avoid onii-chan for awhile but I'm trying my best to be nice to him. I don't want to go back. I wish we could all live together. Oka-san, oto-san, me, and even onii-chan, too.'

'KIRIAME!!' Her father finally had it, 'I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T!!'

Kiriame doesn't flinch. She just stands up and slowly walks to the doorway.

'Hai, but it's not impossible….' She notes softly and emotionlessly, and walks away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'To-chan!'

'Ha! Stop yelling so loud Haruhi!!' Haruhi's okama father had a long work night. And now his daughter's yelling to get up. It's only nine a.m.!!

'To-chan! If you don't hurry up I'll just call the Host club and go on the picnic with them!!'

'Eh?!'

_Fwwwp_.

'Okay, Haruhi, let's go!' Haruhi's father exclaims, already ready at _that_ comment.

'That got you out.' Haruhi mumbles, rolling her eyes.

And she's off to a picnic with her to-chan.

'This is nice, eh, Haruhi?' Haruhi's father says, leaning back on the sakura tree, in a summer dress.

'Hai, it's nice to get out like this.' Haruhi smiles and munches on a sandwich.

'Oh?' Haruhi spots a girl by the lake. She turns around.

'Kiriame!!' Haruhi waves. Kiriame runs over.

'Hello!! Nice to meet you here Haruhi!' Kiriame looks at the person next to Haruhi, 'Is this your mother?'

_Crash_.

Haruhi's to-chan is on the ground twitching. Haruhi just laughs. 'No, that's my to-chan.'

'Eh?'

'He's an…. Okama….'

'EH!?'

Kiriame's eyes are going over the okama. At first she's in a reading spell, then she straightens up and starts talking again (book number something: Okama father… finished).

'So what are you doing here today?' Kiriame asks the obvious question.

'On a picnic with my to-chan here.' Haruhi's father waves girlishly (tee hee hee hee).

'To-chan, this is a friend from the Host club, Morinozuka Kiriame.'

'Nice to meet you, Kiriame.'

The okama looks into the girl's eyes. _So piercing, sharp, and icy, like green spearmint. They seem to look into your soul._ He turns to his daughter and looks into her golden-tinted eyes. _Similar to Haruhi's. But Haruhi's is warm and seems to look into the future._ _By the by, they're both unusual. _He leaves it 

at that. He looks upon the girls laughing. He joins in the laughter, and a Saturday morning picnic is spent with joy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Monday_

'Kiriame, where's your onii-chan?'

'Rei left already.'

'Oh, okay. Well, Kiriame, I'm off.' Kiriame's father leaves for Brazil. Rei is already at Ouran and now she climbs in her limo.

'The Third Music Room.' Kiriame says in a singsong voice. 'la, la, la…. Here we are.'

She opens the doors.

'Wel- …………………….' _Record breaking._

_Silence…_

'………………………..WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF??' Tamaki runs up and yells in shock.

Kiriame stands, hand on her hip, and leaning to the side a little. Her uniform…… The Ouran yellow dress was modified. Instead of one dress, it was two pieces, with the separate short skirt one of those a normal high schooler wears; dark blue plaid with a wide yellow band at the very bottom. The top was a modified from the top part of the original dress; separated from the waistband and the original skirt gone. The puffy yellow shoulder cuffs were cut off, as well as a sleeves, into a butler top. It was a feminine butler style, a deep v in the front and one of those white, collared, long-sleeved, dress shirts underneath. Completed with long Ouran stockings and shoes and a yellow tie matching the butler top. A few touch ups at the seams with yellow ribbon maybe, and presto! Ouran girl uniform meets butler preppy style!

'Ka…………… HA??' Tamaki yells out angry sounds as he points to Kiriame's long, loose, pigtails and bobby pinned left-parted hair. Some of her bangs were left hanging down to her chin at the sides. She looks now more childish and mischievious. And pretty cute.

'HA?!' Points to the uniform.

'VERY nice!!' The twins say in unison suddenly at each side of Kiriame. 'The design turned out pretty well!'

'Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru, I love it. You have your mother's skills.' Kiriame said.

'WHAT?!' Tmaki points to the twins, 'YOU did this?!'

'Uh huh, it looks more better doesn't it?'

'MORE BETTER?!' Tamaki cries angry tears and whines, 'This is not the Ouran girls' uniform! You can't wear this!'

'Actually I can. I held a personal conference with the superintendent.'

_Flashback at office:_

'_Hello, Kiriame, what do you want to see me for?' the superintendant asked._

_Throws herself to her knees in begging position (Being dramatic)_

'_I feel, I feel,' Kiriame sniffs and her eyes glitter, 'I feel that I need to express myself. People see me as a lost-looking, shy girl. I don't want to be seen that way. So please sniff cutely, please let me get a chance to let my personality shine through by letting me personalize my uniform! O please Suou-sama!'_

'_Oh of course sniff (he's touched)! Personality is important.'_

'_Oh thank you Suou-sama, only some people are as kind as you….' Smile cutely. End._

The group stares at her. _She's female Kyouya. _Continuing….

'And so I asked Hikaru and Kaoru if they would like to design my uniform since their mother's a designer –' _Cut off._

'- How did you know our mother's a designer?' Hikaru asked suddenly, with a serious tone.

Kiriame looks surprised.

'Um…. Your names are Hitachiin and your mother is Hitachiin Yuzuha.'

'But how did you know that our oka-san is a designer?'

'Hmmmm….. Oh, yeah, I remember.' Kiriame answers, 'My mother told me she was friends with a woman named Hitachiin Yuzuha, a fashion designer, when I was little and when went to her company once.'

'You're mother is Yamato Mabushii then?'

Kiriame stares blankly, 'How…. Did you know that?'

'My mother is friends with your mother.'

'Okay.' Kiriame looks down, ashamed at what else the Hitachiin twins might know…. About her mother…. She looks up suddenly, strong and decided to take whatever is thrown at her. She stares, expecting further questions.

Hikaru reads Kiriame back.

'That is all.'

ooooooooooooooo

'Why didn't ask about Yamato? Why didn't you ask why her mother had a different last name?' Kaoru asked confused, on the way back to class 1a.

'She seemed to be pained by the subject of her mother. Asking that question would bring up terrible feelings and bad memories, I assume.' Hikaru says, looking straight ahead, eyes following something.

'Hikaru….'

'Uh huh?' Hikaru says absently.

'Sometimes you understand other people better than I understand you.'

Hikaru doesn't hear this.

'Eeek! Umm, Hikaru, I need to go empty….'

'Huh, okay. Want me to come?'

Kaoru looks at Hikaru.

He's studying something.

Kaoru turns to look, too………………………..

...It's Kiriame.

'No, it's okay, you go on ahead.'


	4. Chapter 4: Of Brothers

**Chapter 4**

Kiriame's a few good feet away. She seems to be thinking about something. _I wonder where Haruhi is. She's usually with Kiriame-san a lot these days. But not today. _

'Ho? Who's this?'

Kiriame is confronted by a person, a man probably in his third year, with dark black hair and cold, silver, eyes. He drags her into a secluded place.

Hikaru hides behind a pillar, listening and spying.

'YOU! Kiriame, causing a fuss everywhere. You really have to go out of your way to stand out don't you?! You really want to put on a show, you friggin' show off, know-it-all!! You think you're better than everyone don't you?!'

Hikaru is shocked.

The young man is yelling at the emotionless standing Kiriame, like a daughter stands up, to a violent, abusive father.

There is stillness in the air…………….. Kiriame doesn't move.

'No, that is you……………. Onii-chan.'

_Slap._

'Ha…' Hikaru gasps.

Kiriame falls to the ground on her knees. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't cry. She's emotionless. Her eyes are faded.

A red mark appears on her face and her brother laughs cruelly.

'Don't ever call me your brother……………….

………………..Burakumin filth.'

_Silence_………………….

_Burakumin……? _Hikaru freezes, eyes wide open and shocked to the core. _Burakumin as in the outcasts? Such things are not so oftenly discussed. This, is an eye opener. _Hikaru thinks, agitated.

_Kiriame…._

She stands up. She speaks again, softly yet strongly.

'You are the one who's impure, the one who thinks you're better than everybody else, onii-chan.'

_Fwwp, Chakp!_

This time, Kiriame closed her eyes, but she didn't feel any sting. She slowly opened her eyes.

'Hikaru….' She said, shocked.

In front of her was Hikaru, catching Rei's striking hand in mid-air. Hikaru is looking down.

'What the?' Rei says, confused and angry.

Hikaru looks up slowly.

'Strike her again, …………………….

…………………….and I might have to get violent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tok, tok, tok._

Kiriame and Hikaru enter class 1a.

Most of the class are seated already but fortunately the teacher didn't come yet. Kiriame has a red mark on her cheek and a shadow over her faded eyes. Haruhi, stares, worried.

They sit down. Hikaru has his usual demeanor, pretending all that didn't just happen. Kiriame is silent, keeping her head down.

'Hikaru? What happened?' Haruhi and Kaoru both ask in hushed voices.

Hikaru looks at Kiriame. He flinches. Then turns back to answer with a fake smile.

'Oh, she fell on the side of her face. Now she's all sad because tons of people saw.' He laughs to sound convincing and to cheer Kiriame up. 'Right, Kiriame?'

'Hai.'

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi freezes.

Her voice.

It was so cold and lifeless.

……………..So empty.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_On Friday, evening at the host club, four days later._

'I have an idea!!' Kiriame exclaims, back to her old self.

Hikaru's glad she's back, the aura is fresh again, but, she's been avoiding him ever since.

'Why don't we have a "Host club reverse" day?' Kiriame paces in front of the group, all gathered around the ornate, red sofa.

'A day where girls request to tend to the hosts instead of requesting the hosts to tend to them.'

They raise their eyebrows.

Tamaki freezes.

'That's is absolutely…… Brilliant!!' Tamaki starts to get excited, 'Yeah, I would guess that the girls would want a chance to woo, a chance to show their personalities and such.'

'Mmmm hmm,' Kiriame nods, glad Tamaki's getting it.

'Well, I guess it's settled.' Tamaki looks at everyone, nodding, 'So we have this Host Club Reverse Day, huh? We'll have next week then, on Wednesday?'

Everyone nods back in a business-like manner.

And that's that.

'Done, and noted,' Kyouya concludes, tapping the keys of his laptop.

The host club resumes to their sessions. Kiriame walks away, somewhere to make more tea or something.

'I wonder who I would want to schedule that day,' she whispers as looks at the host club; Tamaki laughing, Kyouya typing, Mori-senpai watching over the playing Hani-senpai, Haruhi listening quietly to the girls chit-chat, Kaoru smiling at Hikaru, and Hikaru smiling his smile….

'Who do I want to impress?'

She walks away happy and content, smiling, too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Saturday_

_Beep, beep, beep._

'Hello?'

'Hi, Haruhi!' The twins call in unison.

'Let's go somewhere today!'

'Eh? Where?'

'I dunno, we're bored. Anywhere is fine, as long as we get to do something.'

'Okay then, you can come over at eleven, we'll go to the park,' Haruhi invites (rarely), 'Only if you don't tell anyone else. I'm only doing this because to-chan won't wake up and I was going to spend a day with him.' Haruhi sounds angry. _Revenge…._

'Ok.' The twins say, excited and and sing-songy, 'See ya later!'

Kaoru gets up to get ready. Hikaru's sitting, spaced out.

'Hikaru?' Kaoru says throwing him a shirt, 'Get dressed.'

Hikaru looks up mischieviously, 'are you sure you want me to?'

Kaoru blushes, 'We're going to be late.' He says quickly.

'Hey where are those new shorts I got?'

'I dunno, maybe ask one of the maids downstairs.'

'Hmm.' Kaoru shrugs and goes to ask.

Hikaru grabs the phone.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

'Hello?'

'Come – yeah- yep-bye!'

_Click_.

And he starts dressing.

'Haruhi!!'

'Hai, over here!'

Haruhi greets….. Only one person.

'Hey, where's your brother?'

'Oh…..'

'Kiriame?'

'Oh, hello!' Kiriame greets Kaoru.

'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, um, didn't you call me?'

'Huh?' Kaoru asks confused, already all jumbled up because he lost Hikaru…. Then, his face darkens.

_Went to go be with Haruhi alone, huh?_

'What's wrong?' Kiriame looks worried, one for the fact that the other twin isn't with Kaoru, weird, like wearing only one sock.

'Nothing,' Kaoru closes his eyes and then his mood changes, 'Let's just you and I walk, hmm?' He smiles.

Kiriame is still for a moment. Then she smiles, too.

'Okay.'

They walk for a while, side by side, the air tense.

'So….'

'Kiriame.' Kaoru looks all serious all of a sudden. The silence is broken and the tenseness even more suppressing.

'About… you….' Kaoru asks slowly, trying not to be too…. Intrusive. 'Hikaru told me, about the incident….'

Kiriame is slient.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Past Revealed

**Chapter 5**

'My mother is…. Burakumin.' Kiriame says coldly, stopping. She sighs and lies herself flat down on the grass, watching the hazy clouds go by, relaxing her, for what she was about to reveal, and the memories that come along with it. Kaoru seats himself next to her.

'My mother is… Burakumin, an outcast, considered impure because of what she works with,' Kiriame smiles with hate, 'My mom used to work in Okinawa, extracting animal fats and oils to make various beauty products, for you rich people.' Then she's quiet, regret sweeping over her as she said that. She looks at the Hitachiin's face. It is shrouded. She continues, feeling more bad.

'But all is not sad.' She says in veneer cheerfulness, 'She met my father ,who was on vacation, and they, well… fell in love. He willingly married her, even though it went against the Morinozuka family. He divorced his former wife, who didn't care for anything except money. This enraged the Morinozukas.' She paused.

'For awhile all was fine, I was born and the Morinozukas stayed docile. One day, Rei came. He my father's son with his former wife, who refused to take care of him after the divorce. And so, like any parents would, my parents took care of him and me.' Tears started forming in Kiriame's eyes.

'Back then, Rei was happy; there was shine in his hair and life in his eyes. We were happy.' She shuts her eyes tight. Hikaru leans over, enticed by the story, and looks into Kiriame's face, full of pain. He is effected and so he says softly.

'You don't have to tell me, if it hurts you.'

Kiriame relaxes at this. She hesitates for a moment, but continues.

'The Morinozukas, they, finally took action as rumors started to spread. They…. Took her…. Away.'

Kiriame starts to sniff, but her eyes remained closed and she persists.

'They said, that they would let my father keep the marriage, but, my mother has to go back to where she came from and she can't have the Morinozuka family name.'

Kaoru looks up sadly. _That explains Yamato._

'Well, I guess is not so bad. My father sended my mother enough money for her to make her own cosmetics and beauty products and the new company was a success!' She laughs weakly. But the laughter dies in a flash.

'But Rei…. He was traumatized. He never got love from his former mother, and father was never around enough to bond with him enough. My mom was the only one that ever spent time with us, and the only one who gave him motherly love. When she went away…. He was left without any more of that love. And I was too young to understand that I needed to remind him that I loved him….

'…. Rei was confused and angry. He hated our mom for leaving, and he started to hate everything. My father was too preoccupied in his own matters to be with him at this time. Rei… was left to figure things out on his own. And, he figured it out all right…. He turned cold and closed himself off; he decided it was my mom's fault she left him, my mom's fault she's burakumin. And so now…..'

Kiriame starts sobbing.

Kaoru holds her hand, comforting her sweetly like someone does to a crying child.

'It's okay. You're with us now.' He closes eyes and speaks softly.

He looks into her face and he wipes away her tears.

'Don't worry about your brother, with you as a sister, he'll come around.'

He smiles so warmly.

Kiriame smiles back, tears stopped by his kindness.

'Thank you………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………….. Hikaru……………'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Kaoru?' Haruhi questions. 'Where is Hikaru?'

'I-I dunno!' Kaoru starts to panic. 'Hikaru?!'

He starts to shake, wide eyed and darting his eyes from place to place, finding the missing sock.

'H-Hikaru!!'

He runs off, leaving Haruhi standing, looking dazed and slightly hurt.

Hikaru looks at Kiriame, stupefied.

His mouth is open. Then he looks at the awkward-feeling Kiriame, partly avoiding his eyes.

'How….?'

_Silence……._

Kiriame finally turns around and smiles sweetly at Hikaru.

They face each other for a moment; Hikaru all confused looking, and she, smiling, only a feet or two apart.

'Your smile.' She laughs. 'Matter-of-fact, smile again for me please.' She asks playfully.

Hikaru hesitates, embarrassed at this openness. But then, he laughs instead, a more enhanced version of his heavenly smile.

Kiriame laughs along. 'That works, too…. Hee hee'

But then she stops, a little more serious.

'The Hikaru I've come to quickly know after these past days wouldn't leak about something like the incident at school, so quickly.' More quietly now, 'Even to his twin brother….'

Hikaru is silent.

Well, it's getting pretty late, it's…. three.' She assumes, 'I need to call my mother!'

Hikaru nods yes.

'HIKARU!!'

'Huh?'

Kaoru comes running out of the bushes.

'Hikaru!! You left me!!' Kaoru said, shocked and near to tears.

'I-I'm sorry, Kaoru.' Feeling bad he forgot how much this scheme of his must of hurt his brother.

He hugs Kaoru reassuringly.

'Hey wait….'

'Hikaru, you-' Kiriame is about to say.

'-YOU LEFT HARUHI??' Hikaru yells at Kaoru and throws him on the floor, blinded by fury.

Kaoru is stabbed by this. 'Hi-'

Hikaru runs away, after Haruhi.

Kiriame offers a hand to Kaoru.

Kaoru looks up at her, so hurt by his brother, his expression hurts to look at, too.

He shakes his head violently and slaps her hand away.

He stands up and runs away too as he yells at her….

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!'

Kiriame is left standing alone. She falls to the ground, and stares blankly, eyes faded.

_Hikaru, you left your brother…. _Was what she was about to say.


	6. Chapter 6: Importance of Personality

**Thanks from the Author: Thanx to the certain someone that was to first to review and favorite my story. Arigatou!! You have inspired me to keep this fanfic going!! And of course to the others who in the future might, too. 3/28/08. Well, here's 6. Review and inspire me. **

**Chapter 6**

_Sunday_

Hikaru sits up in his bed, unable to sleep. He looks at the clock. It's four a.m. He slams himself down again, uncomfortable on his own rarely used bed. Kaoru got home before him yesterday and won't open the door since. He gets up, deciding to get some warm milk to help him sleep.

_So strange. I'm usually always with Kaoru…._

He thinks about what happened after he ran off.

_Flashback:_

'_HARUHI!!'_

_Haruhi's sitting on a park bench wit her hands folded in her lap, gazing into the sun setting on the horizon. _

'_Hikaru.' She says calmly._

'_Haruhi…. Are you okay?!' Hikaru says in a rushed, panicked voice._

_Haruhi just stares. _

'_Hai. But…. Shouldn't you ask your brother that?' Haruhi says strangely, her voice all calm yet almost sad. _

_Hikaru just stands, his face set in an expression of shock and panic._

_Haruhi just starts to walk away. She lifts up a hand. 'I'm going home now, Hikaru.'_

'_H-Hai. Wait, I'll walk you.' Hikaru and Haruhi walk, silent, and the emotion of the days souping inside._

_Shouldn't you ask your brother that? _He feels great regret at these words. He standing, staring into the fridge. He closes the eyes and then closes the fridge, and runs off to Kaoru.

'Kaoru.'

_Silence._

'Kaoru, I know you're awake.' If Hikaru couldn't sleep without his brother than he knows Kaoru can't.

_Silence._

'Kaoru…. KAORU!!'

He bangs on the doors. The pounds of his fists start to grow weaker and slower as he starts to tear and sob. He slides down, knees on the floor and head against the door.

There's noise on the other side.

_Click._

The door opens a crack. Kaoru looks down on the kneeling Hikaru, crying so sadly, so touchingly. Kaoru frowns in a sympathizing way.

'Please.' He says at first, sternly, 'Stop. D-Don't cry Hikaru!' Kaoru's eyes start to fill. He crouches down and lifts Hikaru up and leads him into his room.

'Just…. Don't do that ever again.'

_Monday_

The Host Club are at their daily activities, and Kiriame is sitting on unoccupied piano chair. She looks over the Host Club as she normally does; content on just watching them. _Today's theme is angels?_

_Sigh. Halloween is everyday here isn't it. _Then, she suddenly frowns.

_Where's…. MY COSTUME?!_

'Hik- ' She stops. Maybe she really shouldn't interrupt. She also didn't really want to face the twins after yesterday. _Phew… Yesterday was so…. Dramatic. You just don't have those things happening to you everyday._

She reads the twins lazily. _They look sleepy._ Kaoru was yawning for the seventh time now and Hikaru…..

She suddenly feels something…. Something surge through her at the sight of him. She clutches her stomach and bends over, looking down at the floor with wide eyes. A whole storm of butterflies flew around in her belly. It's a feeling that makes you want to scream. As quick as the feeling came it went away.

_What was that?_ She looks up at Hikaru slowly, puzzled. He's smiling.

Her face grows hot and she feels all giggly. She smiles, too. Kaoru turns around and catches her smiling. She quickly looks away. He raises an eyebrow and looks at the laughing Hikaru, telling some other touching story to the guests. Kiriame starts studying someone else.

_Tuesday_

Kiriame and Kyouya are planning things for tomorrow, the Host Club reverse day while the others are in their sessions, doing this and that between guests.

'Excuse me.'

'Hello, how can the Host Club help you?' Kiriame asked politely (she apparently has the greeting job now too.) She surprised. It's a…. guy. She bites her lip to stifle the snickers as she starts to ask what he came for.

'Who… D-Did you come for today?'

'I came to request…. You.' He says in a emotionless, disgusted voice, leaning over and grabbing her arm violently.

Kiriame just stares with no hint of fear whatsoever; she was far away from the others for anyone to see this weirdo with her, but that's okay. She smiles secretly to herself, and thinks, _I am a Morinozuka after all. _

She twists his arm painfully in a flash, and she answers politely in his ear.

'I'm sorry, this a _host_ club and I'm not an eligible membe_r.'_

And with that Kiriame walks away. _Rei, you sure are funny, sending spies into the host club. She _tosses the recorder cam Rei's accomplice was about to slap on her. She sits down and sighs, slapping the order forms for this and that for the event tomorrow on the sidetable. _Besides, no one would really want to request _me. _I'd just be creeping them out the whole time, staring at them to find their thoughts. _

_Thonk_. Someone hits her gently on the head with a roll of paper (paperwork that is).

'Ow,' She says in mock pain.

'Get back to work.' Hikaru says from behind her.

She's shocked. She obviously though it was Kyouya, mad at her for slacking off. Her head swishes from the observing Kaoru on the far couch and the serious of Hikaru, standing behind her. _How long was he there? _She frowns, thinking.

As she stands up and Hikaru leans over, sending a shocked shiver down her spine.

His mouth is close to her ear.

'Anymore weirdos come, you tell me.' He whispers.

He walks away, back to his session. Haruhi is looking at her. Then she smiles in a reassuring way, easing her shock. Kiriame smiles back and looks at Hikaru for a moment, then looks at the paperwork. A cloud comes over her.

'WHY AM I DOING THIS ANYWAYS?!' She shakes the bundle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Wednesday, Host Club Reversal Day Event _

Today, the host club lines up in a single file line to the Ouran ladies, allowed to dress however they want today. Soon enough the Host club is dispursed in their own sessions, most of them ravishing today. It's amazing what girls can do to get attention. Their personalities come out, the quiet ones becoming the most loud, the most loud voices, soft and sweet. The host club is enticed, as the girls find courage to tell their background stories. Yep, it was sure a change of pace around here. She sighed. It's so fun to watch the other girls trying to get attention, one interrupting the other in a battle of sweet words. It's a day of yearning hearts that have been set free.

The day was going well.

She got this idea from he own personal experiences. Every now and then in her past life, there was a guy who didn't shun her; who she deemed as not-so-shallow. She would like that guy and wish with all her might she could do something to impress him. But, of course that never happens. He ends up forgetting her. She's frustrated that people couldn't see through her, to her good qualities and that she couldn't show them, how fun she can really be. In the end, she's just another quiet creepy girl, out in the sea of other quiet, no-personality, girls.

But today, she's glad that other girls can have the opportunity to get out of that sea.

'The day's activities are about to conclude, but first, please give a hand to the person who came up with this idea.'

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! KYA!! The crowd of girls scream and clap.

'Uh, thank you…?' Kiriame's embarrassed.

'They're all thankful, for today, they got a chance to be themselves.' Haruhi says, urging her to stand up straight and go more out into the group.

'Thank you, thank you, and that concludes today's activities.'

'Phew, I'm tired.' Tamaki says.

'You didn't even have to do anything.' Haruhi rolls her eyes. _Boy, but those girls can get vicious._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kirame rushes in the empty Third Music Room panting after running off on some errand.

'I……. Am………… Going……….. Back………to…….Okinawa.' She collects herself and smiles. 'Only for a visit don't worry. Vacation starts Saturday doesn't it?' She sees the club's shocked faces relax.

'Well…. We're coming with you then Kiri-chan!' Hani-senpai says sweetly. 'It's awhile since I've seen your oka-san!'

'Hai.' Mori-senpai says.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow. Kiriame looks at him and gives him an I'll-explain-later look.

'Yeah... It would be fun... Spending time with another girl friend...' Haruhi invites herself (gasp).

Tamaki is quiet, conferencing with himself. _Spending time with another girl friend is bringing out Haruhi's feminineness... This would be good oppurtunity!!_

Kyouya, on top of everything, concludes, confirming with the host club members mentally, 'Looks like we're all coming along.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiriame stands alone on the entrance courtyard waiting for her late limo. Tamaki and Kyouya are inside, and Haruhi went home. Kaoru and Hikaru are the only ones who notices her, on their way home.

'Kiriame?'

'Oh, hello.'

'Your limo late?'

'Yeah.'

'Want to ride home with us?' Kaoru asks.

Kiriame looks at the empty driveway.

'Okay.'

Their driving to her house, she, uncomfortable in between Hikaru and Kaoru. It was starting to rain.

'You know, I could've just used a phone.'

'But you didn't want to.' Hikaru whispers slyly. 'You wanted to ride with us.'

She grows hot and red from embarrassment and anger. She truly just remembered now. But, now that she thinks of it….. No, she would've rather used the phone.

'So, what's the thing with your cousins?'

'Hani-senpai is distantly related so…. I guess Hani would talk to me anyways, shunned by the family or not.' She looks at Kaoru, panicking when she realized he's there. He seems to have not heard.

'And Mori-senpai?' Hikaru asks quietly.

'My father's brother, Mori-senpai's father, doesn't care about his brother's marriage; he's on my side.'

'I see. Well, this is your house?'

Kiriame looks on the grand gates of the manor.

'I guess' She says sarcastically (person used to living in a normal house).

She steps out and Kaoru steps out with her, gentlemanly holding an umbrella for her.

_Step, step, skrrrch!_

She slips into Kaoru's arms.

She looks up embarrassed.

Kaoru just smiles.

'Well, I'm off then.' He goes back in his limo.

'You didn't have to do that you know.' Hikaru says, annoyed.

'So it's true then...' Kaoru says inaudibly, and stares at the dry spot where Kiriame slipped.


	7. Chapter 7: Torn

**Chapter 7**

Kiriame says farewell to the Kaoru and Hikaru. Her gaze lingering on Hikaru for just a second.

_Yeah, I'm sure I would've rather used the phone... _

_...Right?_

_Sigh._

She chose to just ignore the tumbled up emotions inside.

'Wonder if Rei's back.' she muttered uncaringly.

_I'm home, If you cared... _She thought about saying.

She climbed up the grand stairs to her tall ornate, bedroom door, the chandeliers glistening off the gold slivers in the grain of the wood. She touched the door, _so warm, wood seems. _

She opened the door.

_._

_Gasp._

Her room was wrecked!

Her manga and book collection on the floor, her bed sheets pulled away. Her furniture was toppled, and papers were askew like leaves on the ground during autumn, except not of the slightest bit pretty. The mess didn't fit the once lavishly furnished room.

Kiriame picked up some papers half-heartedly, choking down the pain surging up her throat.

She walked over to inspect her wardrobe. Everything was out of its hangers, piled in a mangled tangled mess on the floor.

Then she found her modified uniform.

She'd known it has been a mistake wearing the official uniform for today. Her specially made uniform was lying in tatters, torn and shredded viciously, as if set upon by a pack of wolves who had found flesh. But that wasn't the worst yet to come. Underneath the depressing horde, she uncovered her box. It wasn't a box but "the" box. It was all blue, decorated with rainbow colored drawings she did when she was younger. But inside, were her most prized possessions.

She sat down weakly, removing the lid.

Silence.

a soft sniffing broke the silence.

_...Sniff__, ...sniff. _

_.__...Why.__.. Why? ..._

She broke into a heart wrenching sob.

Her valued photos, photos of her childhood, with her mother and father, ... and her brother, too.

All smiling happily. They were little pieces of their short happiness captured, and now they were ruined.

They were torn apart.

_Their family, torn apart._

...

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sudden rage filled her.

_Rei. _

_REI._

_He did this. _

She stood up in a flaming fury, her aura turning the atmosphere humid and dark. Fires licked the floor and consumed the ceiling. They enveloped her, consumed her, blinded her.

A fire of wounded rage.

Her face was contorted, pooled tears blurring her vision and streaking down her face like hot, fresh open wounds.

_WHY? __WHY?__WHY?__WHYYYYY?_

This was the only word she was thinking, though so many emotions coursed through it like hot surge of elecricity through her veins.

She blew out of her room like a thundering storm, papers and bits of her room swirling around her like debris circling helplessly around a twister; she slammed the door behind her so hard it's crystal glass knob shattered.

Glass particles flew in a deadly but beautiful silvery rain. They lodged themselves into her hands and face, making her body drip with fired blood. Her tears mixed with it, making her seem like she was crying red tears.

She continued to storm, everything a blur as if it was the last moment of living.

All dizzy.

Images flashed in her mind, the memories that those pictures held flooded back.

Back when they were happy,

back when they were together,

back in the clouds,

where no one could have touched them.

But now,

torn apart...

torn apart...

torn apart...

... Their family,

... torn apart.

Kaoru and Hikaru were home finally.

'Oka-san!' The called flatly in unison as they stepped out of the dark limo.

'She's not here.' A maid greeting them said.

Go figure, she's never home this early.

Kaoru prattled as he got out slowly.

'Aww. I want to tell oka-san about our trip! But it is three days away, ne? I think it is. Huh, Hikaru?'

'Yea, yea. I don't know yet. Can you hurry it up a bit?'

Hikaru finally started to climb out of the limo once Kaoru was out of the way.

Something slid off the side of his leg as he moved.

It ruffled to the floor of the limo.

'What's this?'

Hikaru picked up something.

A blue composition book.

'Hey, I think Kiriame left this.'

He opened the cover.

**...**

**Host Club Plans...**

**, Wednesday, Reversal Day ...**

**, sunday, leave for Okinawa... **

**...'Get everyone ready! Sat...**

**...**

**Themes:...**

**, Animals...**

**, France...**

**...**

This sure was Kiriame's.

'I better go return this.' Hikaru said softly.

'What?' Kaoru spun around.

'Kiriame left her notebook...'

Kaoru gave Hikaru a calculating side glance.

Then he looked away and closed his eyes.

'You better head off then.'

Hikaru was off without a word or a glance.

...

_Pant. Pant._

Hikaru pulled out his cellphone to check the time.

_4:34 pm_

_Made it here in 11 minutes. Kiriame's house is not that far away._

He smiled to himself in pride. He ran all the way here.

Hikaru clutched the book tightly.

The gate was ajar. He slightly pushed it open with a creak.

'Hello?' Hikaru called out with his face drawn.

He walked to the front door.

_Ding- DONG_

_Ding-DONG_

'Hrm.'

_Knock-knock-knock_

He grabbed the handle and twisted it.

Click - creeeaaak.

The door was open.

He peered inside.

'Hello? Hellllloooo? Kiriame?'

He started walking through the entry hall. He climbed up the grand staircase across from the door.

tok tok tok

_climbing_

tok tok tok

_climbing_

tok tok -

He saw something just above the stairs.

A body. In a yellow Ouran dress.

A tangle of earth dark silk covered her face.

Her eyelids covered her piercing eyes.

Her mischeivous coral lips shaping her mouth in a lifeless arch.

Kiriame.

'K-Kiriam-me...?' Hikaru stuttered in disbelief and dread.

He slowly brushed her dark hair away. Her face was covered with streaks of dry blood.

Her hands were splotched, too.

Her eyes looked swollen and little cuts on the side of her face, neck and hands were red and puffy, too.

'Kiri-ame?"

No answer.

Not even the slightest whoosh of air to indicate that she was sleeping.

Tears welled down his face. A million thoughts rush in his head in a blur.

...why?

An invisible dagger pierced the inner shell of his heart.

It aches,

it aches so badly.

The dagger disinigrates and turns into a cold silver snake,

constricting his heart now that it pierced through,

squeezing,

squeezing,

squeezing,

until his heart might burst,

but it doesn't,

it just keeps getting tighter and tighter

tighter

but his heart won't burst

and let it all out.

It's like a bird trapped in a cage.

No matter how much it struggles around,

It can never get free

and just keeps getting more and more hurt,

hurt,

hurt,

it hurts so badly.

Tears pour down.

Hikaru lays his head on Kiriame's chest, sobbing in the pain.

pain...

pain...

pain...

pain...

...

_...__... lub dub_

Something surrounds Hikaru's heart suddenly.

The silver snake melts into a caressing veil,

a veil of hope.

He looks at Kiriame.

She is stirring.

'K-Kiriame?'

'...Hi...Karu."

Kiriame's vision is blurry. She can see a face though. A familiar face.

There was a flame of orange hair, and those wild, wild, yellow eyes.

Some of his features begin to appear.

He is smiling.

_Hikaru. _

'Hikaru?' Kiriame gets up.

'Ow!'

Needles dig deep into the skin of her hands, and her face feels stiff and sore.

She feels groggy and unwashed, her hair a storm of tangles and her body covered in crusty streams of blood.

'Uhgg.'

She looks up and sees Hikaru again, smiling that ever so uplifting smile.

'Kiriame!' He sounds so full of joy.

'What happened?'

'You tell me.'

His expressioned sraightened out.

'We need to call a doctor.'

His voice was serious, a flame ignited in his eyes.

'Yeah sure...' Kiriame felt dizzy again and rested her head against Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru looked down and smiled.

_Ahh so warm..._

She drifted off to another sleep, blissful in Hikaru's arms, too tired to notice anything.

_Thursday, after school in the Hospital._

The host club visited Kiriame in the hospital, surrounding her with the usual get well gifts.

'Oh, gosh, are you okay Kiriame?' Haruhi rushes over to her the moment she's through the door.

Everyone else follows.

'Kiriame!' Tamaki points and announces.

'What have you done to yourself?' He bellows like a king.

But eyeing her over, you can see his eyes soften in worry.

'Kiriame looks at everyone's faces, brows furrowed for even Kyouya.

Kiriame rolled her eyes.

'It's nothing.'

Hikaru's face hardens.

He speaks. 'It isn't nothing. You have to tell us. Why were you bleeding back there what happened to you?'

She hesitated.

_Should I tell them the whole story?_

_Will they then go cause trouble with... Rei?_

She flinched as he thought about him.

She remembers cleary now, what he did.

But the fire was already put out, and she doesn't have the energy or will to start another one.

But there were some cinders left though.

She looks up, remembering her caring friends.

She smiles.

'I was just in a rush when i slammed the door so hard it broke the glass knob.'

They stared at her in disbelief.

She continues to convince them.

'They just had to take all the glass out.'

Silence.

_One last attempt..._

She suddenly narrows her eyes and a sly smile thins her lips.

Punching her hand in the air she shouts,

'DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE STRENGTH OF A MORINOZUKA!'

The host club softens their calculating, worried faces and starts to laugh.

Kiriame is glad.

She didn't want to involve her overprotective friends in her issues; it would only take their happiness away,

and she knows,

she would never want to take away happiness away from anyone,

anything,

or any,

family.

_Friday. _

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are sitting in class 1a after lunch. After this class, is the host club.

Hikaru repeatedly looks over Kiriame, now covered in tiny bandages.

She looks fine but, she seems, heavy. She has gone back to wearing her ouran dress.

_Huh, and the uniform we designed for her looked so good, too. _

_What a way to thank someone!_

Hikaru thinks with a disappointed frown.

Haruhi notices and gives him worried smile to ease him.

His heart goes a-flutter.

...

'Host club is open now!'

Kiriame announces,

'Note, this opening is a special one, the last one before vacation starts!'

'Awwwwwwwwwww...' The crowd of girls cry.

'And as much as I know you would like to take them with you -'

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA!' Screams erupt at the thought.

'We will do our best to make this last opening a fantastic one! Double-time for what you payed for!"

'!' The girls cheer.

Kiriame opens the door. Inside is decorated a cafe France theme.

All the girls rush in a flurry of yellow dresses.

And of course the club looked dashing in their berets and French clothing.

She looked down on herself, wearing a beret and a pinstripe shirt dress with a black leather belt. Also, high leather boots to top it off.

She was glad she hadn't give way to the French maid outfit Kaoru and Hikaru presented her.

When she was too tough to beat down (Morinodzuka power!) they went to go bug Haruhi instead.

But it looks like they didn't get to her either.

She thinks content on her usual place on the piano bench.

She feels her gaze linger on Hikaru.

_He is smiling, _She thinks dreamily.

It feels like a thousand little happy beans are jumping around inside her stomach. They travel up to her heart, and it makes it start to pang.

Her chest seizes, it feels like her heart wants to jump out, wants to hop over Hikaru….

Wants to be near him,

Hikaru,

Hikaru.

She feels pain yet joy,

sad yet happy,

and confused yet content.

She closes her eyes for a moment, too many conflicting feelings go on for the moment that she feels nothing at all, or if she is feeling something then she cannot describe it.

She suddenly snaps her eyes open.

_Whoa, drifted off for moment there…._

Her gaze unconsciously drifts back to Hikaru again.

Hikaru turns his head, catching her stare he raises his eyebrows and quickly looks away blushing.

Realizing what just happened, she turns to look at Kaoru….

_Hwwwmp!_

She takes a sudden intake of air as she sees Kaoru looking directly at her, with cold eyes that hold a flame. Icy and burning at once…

so familiar,

so shocking,

it was like seeing what you fear the most and having it right in front of you.

She suddenly panicked, just a sudden glimpse of Kaoru's needled, expression triggered something inside of her, melting all the defenses her heart has, all the courage, all the shields that protect the heart from controlling its fears, all gone.

Vanished,

Wiped away.

Images flash through her head, flashes of Kaoru's cold stare, flashes of Rei's cold stare….

Kaoru,

Rei,

Kaoru,

Rei.

_It's just like….. the look…. Rei gives me….._

A look of hate. Questions run through her head.

_Does… Kaoru hate me? Why? Why does he hate me? Have I done something wrong?_

_Why? WHY? _

"WHAT AM I DOING THAT MAKES EVERYONE HATE ME?" She exclaims out, her hand clutching her heart and tears dripping out of her eyes.

Everyone is silent, their eyebrows pulled up in question, all glaring at Kiriame.

But her expression stays locked on Kaoru.

*Silence*

"…. Me? Are you talking to me?" Kaoru questions.

"Yea…. No….. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" With that she runs out of the room, a sparkling trail of confused tears trailing behind.

*silence*

"….. Kaoru." Hikaru turns his gaze to his brother.

Kaoru turns his head.

Hikaru gives him a cold calculating glare. "Did you do something to hurt her?"

Kaoru furrows his eyebrow, "What are you talking about? What do I have to do with this? Hik-"

"Kaoru, don't ever hurt…. Kiriame." Hikaru's eyes freezes over.

Kaoru stares in disbelief. What happened to his brother? Why was he acting this way? Does he really think he did something? Is he actually against him?

IS HE ACTUALLY CHOOSING HER OVER HIM?

He grits his teeth.

"IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER HER THEN?" Kaoru screamed out, his eyes starting to fill.

Hikaru looked dumbfounded, and the whole of the host club and the guests had gone silent.

"W-What….? What the hell are you talking about, Kaoru?" Hikaru stammered, confused.

_Love? _

_What about love?_

_Kaoru said…. I love….her?_

_Her… Kiri….-ame?_

_Do I?_

_Do I…..love her?_

"I knew the day would come…. And…. I was prepared to accept it…. But maybe…. Maybe I haven't prepared enough." Kaoru sniffed.

Hikaru was stupefied. He didn't know what to say or do. There were so many things swimming around in his head.

….

"W-what? W-what? Kaoru…. Stop…. Stop it Kaoru….!" Hikaru went to go embrace his brother.

"What are you blabbering about? Stop crying Kaoru…."

Kaoru felt a guilty relief. Deep down he was rejoicing in this; his brother was still his. Kaoru almost smiled.

He looked up.

Kaoru silently gasps.

His brother's face was smiling, but faraway. Suddenly he wasn't so comforted anymore.

But there was something else in that face that bothered him….

There was something…. There was pain behind those eyes.

Hikaru's soul was confused and torn. It was too much for him to handle. Too many people and too many conflicting feelings.

A cold hand of guilt slaps Kaoru, giving him a dreading, numb feeling.

_What's this? What happening? Why do I feel so…. Sad? _ He thinks.

But he says nothing more.


End file.
